The Rise of the Dark, and Light
by Graeca
Summary: What if, thousands of years before Hogwarts. Powerful Witches & Wizards foresaw the arrival of Tom Riddle? and conspired against it. Creating a weapon to combat this threat they use the power of Merlin and Morgana to create... The Heir. (Starts before books but goes into them later.)
1. chapter 1

The Rise of the Dark, and Light.

A/N Hey peoples, this is my first ever fic so reviews are welcome. Also my punctuation is awful so if anyone would like to help that'd be marvellous.

Hope you enjoy it.

Graeca

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND WARNER BRO'S.

Chapter 1 – The Dark Before Dawn.

Seven sisters stood in an ancient cave. If one were to look they would be drawn to the archaic paintings on the walls, drawn by hand long forgotten they seemed to hum with power. Suddenly a great screeching could be heard throughout the cave and the Sisters rushed forward. One a truly ancient looking woman got their first, and spoke to the source of the commotion " Seer, Seer! " she spoke urgently. " What is it? What have you seen? " it was at this moment that the voice shouted in an unearthly tone " THE HEIR WILL BE BORN ON THIS NIGHT! THEY WILL HAVE POWER BEYOND MEASURE! " Her voice shook the cave and the Sisters drew in closer. " Seer, what does the prophecy say of how the heir is to be made?? " the same Sister as before spoke " THE HEIR WILL BE MADE BY THE RITUAL OF BLOOD SISTER JAHHREIDIS! " the aforementioned Sister clenched her fists anxiously, ' Gods listening to prophecies is tedious ' she thought " THE BLOOD SHALL BE FROM THE TWO MOST POWERFUL, SEEK OUT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND GELERT GRINDELWALD! " She bellowed and then slumped to the ground.

The sisters stood in silence for a moment then Sister Jahhreidis spoke " Well? Come we must conduct the ritual " she spoke moving to the centre of the cave. " But, Sister we do not know where these men are to be found " spoke a sharp faced witch. At this, Sister Jahhreidis whipped herself around and bellowed " HAVE YOU LEARNT NOTHING FROM THE TEACHINGS WE WERE TAUGHT?! " the other sisters recoiled in the face of her wrath " WE SHALL SUMMON THE BLOOD NOW COME!! " the Sisters moved into a circle and began to chant in a druidic tongue " Sister Barhalas, help me " said Sister Jahhreidis. An ebony skinned witch came forward and pulled a silver pin out of her hair, allowing it to cascade down her back to the very bottom of her billowing black robes. Both Sisters began to move their arms in a circular fashion, as the other chanted in the same druidic tongue.

As they did this, one would most likely be inexplicably drawn to the dark portal that was morphing into existence before them. Sister Jahhreidis approached the portal and spoke " Goddess, allow us access to the future so as we may protect it " A few moments after she said this a flowing, seductive voice spoke in her mind " Ahh Sister Jahhreidis, we have not spoken in quite a while. What would you ask of me? " " Goddess we have received a prophecy, we must seek out a Albus Dumbledore and Gelert Grindelwald. I would ask you to permit us. " spoke Sister Jahhreidis urgently " Of course my child, though do not linger. Time is a dangerous thing " immediately after saying this the portal showed a picture of a baby in a cradle ' This must be Albus as a baby ' thought Sister Barhalas. Sister Jahhreidis nodded to her and she focused on the baby and threw the hair pin through the portal, hitting the baby deftly behind the ear. She then summoned it back and passed it to Jahhreidis who held it delicately in her palm ' Now for Grindelwald ' Barhalas thought. The portal then showed a picture of another baby, this one seemed to notice that something wasn't right and began to cry loudly " You must not disturb the natural order Jahhreidis! Let this be done quickly " the Goddess shouted inside her mind. " Sisters, this needs to be done quickly! " at this Sister Barhalas pulled a second pin from her robes and threw it into the portal once more. Again it hit behind the ear deftly and was soon back in her hand " It is done close the portal! " shouted Jahhreidis.

The portal shut with a bang that shook the cave, the Sisters all let out an exasperated breath drained from the ritual. " Come.. Sssisters, we must... create the heir " said Jahhreidis struggling to breath, containing the power of time itself is rather tiresome after all. It took a few moments but the Sisters eventually started to move. Barhalas was the first up, then Jahhreidis soon they all stood albeit slightly shakily " Come, tis our sacred duty to protect this world and now we will guarantee it for generations to come " spoke Jahhreidis sagely. They then began drawing interconnecting runes on the floor, which hummed with the same power as the paintings on the walls.

As though Mother Nature knew something was happening lightning began to crack outside and rain came pouring down in torrents. The Sisters, now done all entwined their hands and began to chant and sway " Bring the power, bring the power, bring the power " they spoke though one would not know it for they spoke in a language understood only by the wind and tree's. Jahhreidis held out her hand and the needles were drawn to the centre of the circle, the lightning in the sky struck forwards and set them ablaze.

Suddenly a light was drawn from one needle and an inky darkness from the other which then proceeded to mingle, the earth writhed and shook as though in pain. The Sisters chanted ever louder until the darkness and light were fully connected, but something was wrong. The cave shook and cracks began to appear in the surface of the cave " IT IS NOT ENOUGH! " Jahhreidis shouted " THE POWER IS TO STRONG FOR THIS PLAIN IT NEEDS TO BE ANCHORED! " she bellowed and immediately they all began drawing runes in the air, and placing them in a diamond like position around the writhing black and white mass, but the writhing earth did not stop, it increased tenfold and cracks appeared in the sky ' Sister Jahhreidis, the power you wield is a dangerous one ' spoke the same seductive voice from earlier ' Goddess? What are we to do? ' she asked whilst trying desperately to contain the runes ' Their is only one thing capable of anchoring such a powerful force Sister ' ' And?! What is it? ' she spoke angrily ' Watch your temper Sister ' the Goddess laughed ' This force is made of pure magic... so the only thing capable of holding it would be? ' she asked teasingly " MAGIC ITSELF! " Jahhreidis shouted out loud. " Sisters! Chant with me! " she shouted " Mage and Sorceress, power and blood, speaketh to us those of ancient blood " As the other Sisters chanted this Barhalas stepped forward across the cracked and writhing earth as if it were still and shouted " YOU WHO WIELDED THE ANCIENT POWERS! SPEAK TO US LeFay AND Merlin of old! " an onlooker on this event would have looked with disbelieving eyes as a golden door burst open at the mouth of the cave, and two powerful voices spoke from within " Sisters, you have requested an audience and it is granted. What would you ask? " they spoke softly but were effortlessly heard over the tumult of chaos around them " Merlin and Morgana, we would ask for your help. The heir you bid us bring forth cannot be contained merely by the earth. It must be bound to Magic itself " spoke the sharp faced witch softly too. " This heir of ours is powerful indeed " laughed a seductive female voice " Of course we shall lend our aid " and with that the power was drawn from the rune cluster and brought through the door.

The world slowly started to calm and the weather quietened, the Sisters all fell to the floor in exhaustion then, Merlin's voice reverberated through their minds " SISTERS! It is done, the heir is yours now. Make sure he does not fail "

Immediately after this the cave shook, once more threatening to cave in and then a ball of coagulating black and white energy rose from the ground, it seemed to vibrate lowly. Then slowly it expanded, and then after an indeterminable amount of time it morphed into a small body, and floated to the floor. The Sisters all crowded around it and looked at it curiously. A small amount of dark hair covered its head and its eyes though shut seemed to be moving in its sockets.

Jahhreidis picked it up and said " We will protect this child with our lives, as is our duty as Sisters of LeFay " the rest of the Sisters nodded " Come, let us take them home " and with that the Sisters disappeared.

League's away atop a great mountain stood a man, tall and proud who's face was covered by a hood " Those damn Witches, they will pay. I will not stand and see this defilement of everything that is good and holy, their power will be mine. And I will use it for its proper purpose! To rule over this world that is mine by right. " He spoke to the mountains that were cracked and sundered " My King, the scouts are back with their report " spoke a small man behind him " And! " he barked, the man jumped and said shakily " They found the cave, but the Sisters were gone " " NO! " The King raged " Did they do the ritual? " he spoke barely containing his rage. At this the boy visibly paled " it apppears so Sssir " at this the king drew his sword and lopped the boys head off " FORM RANKS!! WE MARCH NOW!! " The kings men knew better than to argue and immediately sprang to their feet, and began to follow the enraged king. Their black dragon banner flying high.

A/N Oooh I wonder who that might be? :) hope you enjoyed it :') I will probably try to invent actual speech in the languages mentioned but that won't be just yet

Lowercase Italics singular quotation marks – talking in head

UPPERCASE Italics double quotation marks – shouting or in another language


	2. Chapter 2 - A Child Lost

The Rise of the Dark, and Light.

Chapter 2 – A child lost

A/N Hi! Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Not as long today and soon it will start to bear some resemblance to Harry Potter. I hope you all enjoy this one too.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER WARNER BRO'S AND THE GENIUS THAT IS J K ROWLING DO.

Graeca.

Chapter 2 – A Child Lost.

War, is coming. It rolls of the hills and tear's forest's asunder, so it has been for ages past and so it is now. Every war has a reason, some justification some provocation. This one, was due to lust for power an unquenchable thirst to dominate all life on earth. But as in all wars their were a few, who resisted.

The Sisterhood of LeFay, charged by their namesake to protect the earth and all its inhabitants at any cost. This they did, using the powers bestowed to them they defend the earth from the shadows. But this foe, knew of the powers these Sisters had and coveted them, he rose a great host of soldiers, ten thousand strong and cut a bloody swath across the land. This man's name Gaermund Esuriit, a man of great strength and formidable will hunted the Sisters through any and every land.

But the Sisterhood of LeFay is well used to operating in secrecy, and so they hid in their fortress of Caer Ahreymon and prepared for the inevitable battle. For they, had a weapon of their own.

" Sister Jahhreidis, how wells the heir? " spoke Sister Barhalas " well enough " she replied quietly. Barhalas chuckled, typical of the Elder to be critical " His power grows everyday, he will soon be ready " spoke a sharp faced woman " Do not be to hasty Sister Gramata! " snarled Jahhreidis, she had never gotten along with the woman, far to eager for destruction " Of course Elder " she simpered with a mocking bow as she left. Sisters of course do not always get along, hence why they are sisters. The heir stirred in his cot and Barhalas rushed over to see to him, twin silver eyes examined her critically " Hush child, go to sleep " she whispered. She then turned to the Elder and said " I sense something bothers thee, Sister Jahhreidis? " at this Jahhreidis turned and in that moment she seemed so ancient she seemed a statue in the gloom " I feel as though a storm is coming Sister and am not sure we can weather it " both looked on pensively.

Oh how right they were. For a sleepless hatred now bore down upon them. Gaermund had come. To an onlooker it would seem as though a shadow had befallen the field, but an onlooker would be wrong. Ten thousand men and woman, armed with wicked looking weaponry and clad in a mixture of pelt and mail. At the front sat Gaermund astride a great black steed and clad in a suit of black armour a wolf pelt as a cape and a helm with gleaming red eyes, he looked upon Caer Ahreymon, a cruel smile twisting his face behind the helm.

Meanwhile the residents of Caer Ahreymon wear readying themselves, all Sisters were pulling on battle robes and Sister Jahhreidis was taking the heir down to a secluded underground chamber. This place the reason they made their fortress at Caer Ahreymon, for this place allowed a connection to magic so profound few could actually stand in its presence without fainting from magical exhaustion. This place, known by many names has been known by many names. But the most common being, the Crystal Cave. This is where the heir would be kept until the battle was over.

She looked down at the child in her arms who looked about inquisitively. She smiled and the child's silver eyes snapped to hers and stretched out an arm to try and touch her face, she smiled wider at that and said " hush child, you will be safe here " she then lay the child in a patch of grass and sped of upstairs where the Sisters where all assembled " The heir is safe where is The Wolf? " at this Sister Barhalas stretched out a shaking hand, and pointed out at the balcony " Goddess protect us, the time has come " intoned all of the Seven Sisters of LeFay.

BANG!

CRASH!

BANG!

CRASH!

The cacophony of shield against sword filled the air. Caer Ahreymon stood tall and proud against the din, a great storm cloud gathered above "ATTACK! " bellowed Gaermund to his collected forces. The storm cloud swelled and a gleaming bolt of lightning struck out and massacred the approaching line of soldiers. Sister Jahhreidis could be seen controlling the cloud with difficulty from the topmost tower, while the other Sisters hurled magically controlled boulders at the amassing army " Sisters! Hold fast this is far from over " yelled Jahhreidis from the tower, she began to summon hail stones the size of dragon eggs and directed them towards Gaermund who still sat astride his horse. He didn't seem affected by the onslaught of lightning or the hail at all. He then surged forwards, his horse faster than it looked overtook the line of soldiers quickly and soon he stood at the gate. At this Jahhreidis threw down another bolt of lightning but Gaermund's shield somehow absorbed it, the black dragon started to twist and writhe " He has magic! Do not fire any spells at him Sisters! " but it was to late. Gaermund had began to laugh and the Sisters noticed that his armour crackled with the same lightning as the shield " Everything we throw at it seems to just make him stronger! " shouted Barhalas " Elder?! What are we to do? " at this Jahhreidis looked horrified, how could they beat a foe that used their very weapons against them? " Retreat! Retreat to the Crystal Cave! " she bellowed. The Sisters did as she commanded but just as they did a great rumble echoed through the fortress. Gaermund had knocked down the gate.

The Sisters all congregated in the centre of the cave. The heir safely protected behind a magical shield, they stood and waited. Gaermund could not enter here, they were sure of it. But Gaermund had already shown unexpected prowess, evident in the strange armour he wore. Suddenly, their was a great cacophony above and the roof of the cave shook " He has entered the inner sanctum, he will soon be upon us " spoke Gramata gravely " he cannot enter the Crystal Cave we simply have to wait " but then, their was a great noise originating at the mouth of the cave. The Sisters all looked toward it and saw a huge dent in the magically strengthened door " Hhhow is hhee even aaaable to see the door? " said Barhalas nervously " I do not know, some evil power lends its hand to him " just then the door to the cave burst off its hinges and Gaermund's soldiers filed in followed shortly by the man himself " Evil? I assure you Sisters this power is not evil, but divine! " snarled Gaermund he walked toward them, his sword drawn and gleaming " Seeing as I could not have your power for my own, I decided to look...elsewhere " said Gaermund smiling " Gaermund. From where did you find this power? Magic is a dangerous thing to play with " asked Jahhreidis " Come now Sister Jahhreidis surely a woman of your age and wisdom can figure it out? No? Oh well, I guess the Goddess has neglected to tell you that little secret " mocked Gaermund. Suddenly he pointed his sword outward and a jet of lightning shot out from it, striking the ground in front of the Sisters and sending them flying into the air " Wow this cave of yours its got some power to it, all the more for me " he spoke and ceased one of the crystals and then, a curious draining sensation came over the Sisters. As though their power was being forcefully pulled from them, the shield around the heir failed and they saw no more.

On seeing Gaermund an onlooker would see him glow with power as he walked. As he did this he looked at the Sisters, a powerful glint in his eye and spoke " Bind them, I'm not done with them yet " he then approached the heir and looked down at him evilly " And you, my child will come to I have something to show you " then, Gaermund and the rest of his army exited Caer Ahreymon and then, as a final act of defilement he brought down a dark wave of energy and left the once mighty fortress, in ruin, the Sisters were dragged by Gaermund's horse while the heir was held by Gaermund himself " Come now, back to Kro Sietir " he spoke as a cloud passed over the sun.


End file.
